Things That happen
by Sokona
Summary: Sora plays truth or dare eventually, wonder how it will turn out. Back from Hiatus!
1. What to do

Im True Black and im going to eat your soul!! I mean uhhhhhh I don't own Kingdom Hearts okay I said it!  
  
Things That Happen  
  
Sora was watching his cocunut shaped t.v as he flipped through the channels bored like he had never been bored before.He really wasn't paying attention to the t.v but thinking of Kairi.Then it struck him a wonderful clever well-thought out plan that would make Kairi reveal her deepest secrets,but then he forgot it and then he remembered it again and began to work.  
  
"I have the perfect plan" he told Riku the next day as he was training with his sword."Let me guess your going to set Kairi up on Truth or Dare but everytime you forget so now you write in a journal so you wont forget but you forget on the day of the plan, right?" he said swinging his sword "Yes but this one has popups, popups like no other!" Sora replied with hope in his voice. "Whatever" he said and returned to his training.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Kairi was walking around in the secret place looking at old pictures and picking a flower, "He loves me,uhhhhhhh. Oh yeah!He loves me not,  
  
Three picks later...  
  
"Geez what a waste of a Poupu Fruit" she said throwing the remains aside.  
  
"Thinking of Sora again" the voice asked. Kairi Jumped at the sound, but relaxed to see it was only Selphie."What if I am?!" She said somewhat defensively."Sorry Miss Cottonpicker!"she replied annoyingly."You dont even know what that means!"She said hotly."So, it doesn't take brains to figure out you like Sora."She voiced annoyingly. "Yeah or else you wouldn't know" she said snickering. "Yeah whatever, I'm not in love."She said as she left.  
  
What was she going to do?  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short, next will be much longer. 


	2. What to Think

Next installment of things that happen  
  
Things that happen  
  
*Sora was thinking in his new pink pajamas with big fluffy hearts on them suited for comfort.*  
  
What am i going to do? Sora thought.  
  
He new Riku was right, even though his ultimate popups were the coolest in town, he had to admit that he would forget what he was thinking in about 30 seconds.So he wrote it down next to the popups.  
  
What to do  
  
1.Turn Gay 2.Skip to Japan after stealing 100,000 yen from Riku and stealing a ferry from Mexico. 3.Kill Kairi 4.Find someone else 5.Suicide 6.Tell Kairi how you feel 7.If that fails do number 3  
  
Should I add popups Sora wondered as he crossed out number 1.  
  
Meanwhile at the Batcave I mean Secret Place.  
  
Since Sora accidentely threw dynamite into Kairis house then built a new one and threw dynamite in that one she now lived in the secret place. (a.k.a. Batcave)  
  
She was thinking of what to do just like Sora but in Jetplane pajamas.  
  
"How many rabbits can you count? Three rabbits thats how many! Uhhhh I mean. What to do? I could always tell Sora how I feel. But on the other hand I could just as easily kill myself."  
  
Meanwhile at Rikus House  
  
Riku with his supersonic listener that he got out of Toddlers Forever Magizine, he was listening to their conversations with themselves."How Stupid" he said "They should both kill themselves,or on the other hand they could they could tell eachother how they feel,I may be able to arrange that.  
  
*Grins Evily*  
  
"Now to write my master plan, so devious so well-thought out that it shall rule the Earth!"  
  
*10 seconds later*  
  
"Finished"  
  
And thats the end of that chapter.  
  
This is True Black Signing off (I've always wanted to do that) 


	3. Tres Chaptero

Tres Chaptero of Things That Happeno  
  
Sora was makeing a smoothie...i mean writing out his plan. (with Riku's help)  
  
"Now Sora, put the strawberries in the blender..."  
  
"You mean here? *points to nose*  
  
"No, in the BLENDER" *points to blender*  
  
"Ohhhhh...you mean here" *waves in direction of russian cosmonauts*  
  
"Ahhh...never mind we should get back to the plan."  
  
"Oh...i finished that while you were putting that shirt on"  
  
"S-s-Sora im not wearing a shirt" *points to ground*  
  
"Well...you were doing something...getting dressed, killing kairi, eating, doing drugs, bathroom, takeing over the Earth, ya' know, all the good stuff that make like worth living"  
  
"Well...let's see your plan."  
  
"It's really good, with action verbs and drama and even a little bit of post efficiant pregnancy" *holds up waffle*  
  
"Sora, that's a waffle" *holds up card spelling W-A-F-F-L-E*  
  
"Waffle, plan...tamato, tamoto, coffee, cream of weat, same difference"  
  
Riku then went back to the basics, teaching Sora the difference between russian cosmonauts, reading, blenders and Street Raceing. 


	4. Teletubbies Forever

The next installment of things that happen  
  
Things that happen  
  
At Soras House  
  
"Ok Sora how are you going to tell her, I don't want a repeat of last time." said Riku flinching.  
  
Flashback  
  
*Sora runs in Kairis House with a machine gun*  
  
"I'll save you" *repeatedly shoots machine gun*  
  
"Dont worry!" *throws dynamite*  
  
*Sora runs in slow-motion*  
  
*House Explodes*  
  
End  
  
"No we don't" *thinking of the teletubbies song*  
  
Meanwhile, at Kairi's Housio (a.k.a her mad crib)  
  
Kairi was doing her secret handshake her homies.  
  
"It smells like up-dog in the air"  
  
*selphie holds up hand* "WHat's up G-dawg"  
  
*slaps selphie's hand* "Sunny side up now! Down low Home-Girl"  
  
Both "Yo!"  
  
*Kairi looked at Selpie*  
  
"I wish i was hispanic."  
  
Thats the end of this chaptero dont forget to reviewo  
  
(*turns off lights and holds flash light towards face* and if you don't...i'll come to each and every one of your houses, and slit your throats while your sleeping...and then i'll kill you, with a rock or something... like a stone.) 


	5. Tenderizing Meat

Sora was busy punching his slab of beef that hung from the wall in his house...thinking about how to tell Kairi how he felt.  
  
Sora's Plan  
  
1. Finish tenderizing meat  
  
2. Go to Kairi's house with tenderized meat as peace offering  
  
3. Rape Someone  
  
4. Offer to Kairi to play truth or dare  
  
5. If number five fails steal slab of meat and run away like a crazed homophobic  
  
6. Hope number five works  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kairi was dancing to that crazy hip-hop beat, Foo.  
  
"YO twinkle twinkle that little crazy ass star..Yo, i wonder how you be"  
  
*shakes her head distractedly*  
  
"Must get back to plan"  
  
Kairi's Plan  
  
1. Think of something other than truth or dare (every time Sora asks he runs off crying saying "were's Elmo?!")  
  
2. Learn to lick own elbow  
  
3. Rape Anyone  
  
((see, see It's different))  
  
4. Set a time to play spin the bottle with Sora  
  
5. Hispanic  
  
6. If five fails...just make a cake instead  
  
Both teenager satisfide with their plans they decided to hit the hay, litterally.  
  
OOC: *dances with bacon* bacon....*drolls* 


	6. Flash Back Warehouse

This is Chapter 6 so why don't you sit tight and eat some well-earned crab shells.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Outside in garage  
  
Riku: Sora how are we going to get to Kairis house when she lives 100 miles away, I don't even know how you saw her.  
  
Sora: I told you Riku I was walking down the street one day, in the very merry month of May, when I was taken by surprise by a pair roguish eyes... Sunshine appears and strangers appear on a street waving happily  
  
Riku: Stop!! Remember that time when you tried to imitate a movie/song/musical?  
  
Flashback  
  
Sora: You have fought well but you are no match for me. Pulls out light saber  
  
Darth Vader appears  
  
Darth V: I don't think so. Pulls out twin Machetes  
  
Sora: GYAHH!  
  
Stabs Darth Vader Darth V: Just click your heels together 3 times... I mean I'm melting!  
  
Sora: I am Victorious. What was that?  
  
Ninjas appear Ninjas throw stars at him Riku: sighs  
  
Sora:  
  
Does Matrix scene but ninja star gets caught in crotch (remember the ninja stars?)  
  
Riku: bursts out laughing  
  
ninjas look over and pull out ninjas stars  
  
Riku: Neo help me... I mean hush Sora help me, help me!  
  
Neo/Sora: You didn't answer my question dressed in Matrix clothes  
  
Riku: Sora? Gasps as he enters bulletined as the ninja stars come closer catches each one  
  
Little Kid: throws bunny  
  
Riku: Ahhhh! Takes out machine guns and repeatedly shoots bunny  
  
Little Kid: Turns into Agent Johnson you have entered the Matrix.  
  
Sora: Pulls out guitar I love rock and roll... Flashback scene ends  
  
Riku: As the only sane one here I should stop this... but I'd rather take advantage of this...  
  
Riku: Sora can I borrow five billion dollars?  
  
Sora: No... Why do you think I'm drunk?  
  
Riku: I dunno beautiful... (Took me awhile to spell that)  
  
Sora: Go away!  
  
Riku: Snaps out of it Well... let get going I guess...  
  
Sora: You're in for a treat... 


End file.
